callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:RPG-7
Sonic Boom An RPG with the Sonic Boom perk seems to take down choppers with one shot. Safety Distance The RPG-7 actually DOES have a safety distance.http://world.guns.ru/grenade/gl02-e.htmhttp://guns.wikia.com/wiki/RPG-7. Edit Changed the sentence "as it is the only weapon which can do a significant amount of damage to it", adding "in a single shot" at the end. Keep in mind a Light Machine Gun, especially the M60E4 can do enormous amounts of punishment to a helicopter, often requiring less than a single clip to kill one, even less if the gunner is using Stopping Power. What the... WTF? I just inserted a pic and the templates disappeared! What happened? I swear I didn't do it intentionally... Random Man 0213 20:49, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Who in the... Whoever makes challenges or emblems just ruined my day. After hard weeks of racking up kills with the RPG, i FINALLY reached 1000 kills, where the challenge says Unlocks:New Emblem. Finish the game... no emblem..... Just my 2 pissed off cents. 19:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) AMAZING RPG-7 Set Up Have An RPG with An ACR red dot and have scavenger pro danger close pro and the 3rd perk is up to you have an all air support killstreak set up and air support and RPG s will own enemy team only use ACR if Needed DaSiLeNtKiLLA 17:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) This page is for improvements to the article, not for general discussion. Mobilized 18:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Entry Did anyone actually confirm if the RPG does fly straighter when you jump-shoot it? It sounds kind of far fetched and at first glance I would tend to assume that the evidence is purely anecdotal. Incrognito 17:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) RPG have its own article? Should we make RPG its own article, because FAMAS and Famas got thier own article. RC™ 03:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RPG Upgrade Treyarch should increase the damage and accuracy of the RPG in Black Ops. They made it horrible in this game.TheTrev 02:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC)TheTrev Here you got some good RPG upgrade: http://www.imfdb.org/w/images/b/bd/Airtronic_RPG7.jpg BOII infobox Okay, since my edit was reverted, I suppose I'd better ask.? The infobox in BOII currently contains information about the RPG, not the RPG-7 (weapon unlock level, zombies cots, etc.).? That information does not apply to the RPG-7, as it is not used in those situations, so it should be removed. Unless I'm wrong, which I could be. So yeah. NaRusskom (talk) 20:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) The Camo gallery page for the RPG-7 need to be deleted. There's not legitimate way to put Camos on the RPG-7 in the Black ops II campaign. Are there two RPG-7s in Cod4-MW and MW2?! In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare in the last mission ("All in") and in Modern Warfare 2 I noticed that you can swap an RPG-7 with an RPG-7. Also you can't pick ammo from a "different" one up - but if you choose to take both, they will use the same ammo count. Similar it is in the first MW2 mission (w/o Training): "Team Player". Are there two identical weapons that are actually the 'RPG-7'? (Would be a good question for someone with the PC version, if he/she can look it up in the datas somehow.) ... Also I think I noticed that one of these RPG-7s shots its missile more straight than the other one - tested in the mission "All in" (CoD:MW) against the BTRs. This is speculation of course. 23:31, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :Sometimes in campaign mode it happens for some weapons to be like this. An example is the .44 Magnum in the "Museum". --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 23:41, August 24, 2014 (UTC)